City of Bones : Premier Chapitre
by DT-Team
Summary: Traduction du premier chapitre de City of Bones, et quelques extras [j'ai mis HP en catégorie par défaut, comme aucune ne fait référence à la trilogie de C.C.] Bonne lecture !
1. Pandemonium

_Avec la permission de Cassandra Clare, voici la traduction du premier chapitre de son premier livre, l'excellent City of Bones, premier tome de la trilogie "The Mortal Instruments". _

_Avant tout, je voudrais remercier ma boosteuse de moral officielle, Neyarchess, dont l'enthousiasme m'a décidé à (enfin) mettre en place ce projet qui me trottait en tête depuis quelques mois. Bien sûr (et malheureusement), je n'effectuerai que la traduction du premier chapitre, comme convenu avec C.C. Si l'histoire vous plaît, armez-vous de patience d'ici 2008, ou de courage pour attaquer la version anglaise _:)

_Je traduirai également le premier chapitre du second tome (que l'on peut déjà lire sur le net mais qui ne sortira pas avant mars 2008), de même que celui du troisième tome (prévu en mars 2009). M'enfin, d'ici-là, on a le temps !_

_Je pense avoir tout dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Kya_

¤¤¤

CHAPITRE UN - PANDEMONIUM

"Tu te moque de moi," dit le videur en croisant les bras sur son torse massif. Il baissa les yeux vers le garçon à la veste rouge fermée et secoua sa tête rasée. "Tu ne peux pas amener ça à l'intérieur."

La cinquantaine d'adolescents en ligne devant le Pandemonium Club se penchèrent pour jeter un oeil. La queue pour entrer dans le club tout-âge était longue, surtout pour un samedi, et était en général assez décousue. Les videurs étaient féroces et auraient assomé quiconque aurait cherché les ennuis. Clary Fray, quinze ans, dans la queue avec son meilleur ami Simon, se pencha avec les autres dans l'espoir d'un peu d'animation.

"Oh, allez." Le garçon leva la chose au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ressemblait à un morceau de bois, avec un bout pointu. "Ça fait partie de mon costume."

Le videur haussa un sourcil. "Qui est ?"

Le garçon sourit. Il était d'apparence relativement normal, pensa Clary, pour Pandemonium. Il avait des cheveux d'un bleu électrique qui se dressaient sur sa tête comme les tentacules d'une pieuvre surprise, mais il n'avait ni tatouage facial, ni barre de métal dans les oreilles ou les lèvres . "Je suis un chasseur de vampire." Il abaissa sa chose en bois. Elle se tordit aussi facilement qu'une brindille. "C'est un faux. Caoutchouc. Vous voyez ?"

Les grands yeux du garçon étaient d'un vert bien trop vif pour être naturel, remarqua Clary : ils avaient la couleur d'un dégivrant, ou de l'herbe au printemps. Des lentilles de contact, probablement. Le videur haussa les épaules, apparemment agacé.

"Peu importe. Entre."

Le garçon passa derrière lui, aussi vif qu'une anguille. Clary aimait le mouvement de ses épaules, la façon qu'il avait de secouer ses cheveux en marchant. Il y a un mot que sa mère aurait utilisé pour le décrire -- _insouciant_.

"Tu pensais qu'il était mignon," dit Simon d'un air résigné. "Pas vrai ?"

Clary lui mit un coup de coude, mais ne répondit pas.

¤¤¤

A l'intérieur, le club était emplit de fumée de neige carbonique. Des lumières colorées balayaient la piste de danse, la transformant en un paysage fantastique de bleus et de verts acides, de roses vifs et d'or.

Le garçon à la veste rouge caressa la lame acérée qu'il tenait, un sourire paresseux aux lèvres. Ça avait été si facile -- un léger glamour sur la lame pour lui donner un air inoffensif. Un autre glamour sur ses yeux, et un moment après que le videur l'ait regardé en face, il était à l'intérieur. Bien sûr, il aurait sans doute put entrer sans tout ça, mais ça faisait partie du jeu -- tromper les Ordinaires, tout dissimuler à leur regard, et se délecter de leurs expressions vides.

Non pas que les humains n'aient pas leurs avantages. Les yeux verts du garçon scannèrent la piste de danse où des membres vêtus de soie ou de cuir noir apparaissaient et disparaissaient au rythme de la musique dans les colonnes de fumée.

Les filles agitaient leurs longs cheveux, les garçons balançaient leurs hanches, et la sueur luisait sur leur peau nue. La vitalité _émanait _d'eux en vagues d'énergie qui l'emplissait d'ivresse. Ils ne savaient pas leur chance. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était d'errer dans un monde mort où le ciel ne contenait qu'un soleil de cendre. Leurs vies brûlaient avec autant de lumière que la flamme d'une bougie – et étaient aussi faciles à souffler.

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur la lame qu'il tenait, et il commença à s'avancer vers la piste de danse quand une fille se détacha de la masse de danseurs et marcha dans sa direction.

Il la regarda. Elle était belle, pour une humaine -- elle avait de longs cheveux noirs de la couleur de l'encre de Chine, et des yeux d'un noir charbonneux. Elle portait une robe blanche descendant jusqu'au sol du genre de celles que portaient les femmes lorsque le monde était plus jeune. Des manches en dentelles enserraient ses bras fins. Autour de son cou se trouvait une fine chaîne argentée au bout de laquelle pendait une pierre rouge de la taille du poing d'un nouveau né. Il lui suffit de plisser les yeux pour voir qu'il était vrai – vrai et précieux. Il commença à saliver alors qu'elle s'approchait. L'énergie vitale pulsait d'elle tel le sang à travers une plaie. Il se tourna pour la suivre, le goût de sa mort crépitant déjà sur ses lèvres.

C'était toujours facile. Il pouvait déjà sentir le pouvoir de sa vie s'évaporant couler comme du feu dans ses veines. Les humains étaient si _stupides_. Ils possèdaient quelque chose de si précieux, et c'est tout juste s'ils faisaient l'effort de le conserver. Ils négligeaient leurs vies pour de l'argent, pour des paquets de poudre, pour le sourire envoûtant d'un étranger. La fille n'était qu'un pâle fantôme à travers les fumées colorées. Elle atteignit le mur et se retourna. Elle souleva le bas de sa jupe en lui souriant; en-dessous, elle portait des cuissardes.

Il s'avança vers elle, sa peau crépitant de par sa proximité. Elle n'était pas si parfaite de près. Il pouvait voir les tâches de mascara sous ses yeux, la sueur collant ses cheveux à son cou.

Il pouvait sentir sa mortalité, la douce puanteur de la corruption.

_Piégée_ pensa-t-il.

Un sourire froid ourla ses lèvres. Elle se déplaça de côté, et il put voir qu'elle était appuyée à une porte fermée. Elle portait l'inscription _ACCES INTERDIT - ENTREPOT_ en lettres rouges. Elle tendit la main vers la clanche, la tourna et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il aperçut des boîtes entassées et des fils électriques emmelés. Une pièce de rangement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule – personne ne l'observait. C'était tellement mieux si elle voulait de l'intimité.

Il se glissa dans la pièce à sa suite, sans savoir qu'il était suivit.

¤¤¤

"Donc," dit Simon, "chouette musique, hein ?"

Clary ne répondit pas. Ils dansaient, ou ce qui y ressemblait du moins -- un tas de déhanchement d'avant en arrière avec de temps à autre un feinte en avant comme si l'un d'eux avait perdu ses lentilles de contact – entre un groupe d'adolescents en corset métallique et un couple d'asiatiques qui s'embrassaient passionément, leurs extensions capilaires colorées emmêlées ensemble telles des vignes. Un garçon avec un piercing à la lèvre et un sac à dos nounours distribuait des tablettes d'ecstasy gratuites, son pantalon parachute secoué par la machine à vent. Clary ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à leur entourage immédiat -- ses yeux étaient fixés sur le garçon aux cheveux bleus qui avait négocié son entrée au club. Il traînait dans la foule comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Sa façon de bouger lui rappelait quelque chose. . .

"Pour une fois," poursuivit Simon, "je m'amuse follement."

Ce qui semblait très improbable. Simon, comme toujours, se différenciait de la masse avec son jean et son vieux tee-shirt MADE IN BROOKLYN. Ses cheveux coiffés étaient d'un brun foncé et non pas verts ou roses, et ses lunettes étaient dangereusement perchées au bout de son nez. Il donnait plus l'impression de se rendre au club d'échecs que de contempler les pouvoirs des ténèbres.

"Mmm-hmm." Clary savait parfaitement qu'il était uniquement venu à Pandemonium parce qu'elle appréciait le club, alors qu'il le trouvait ennuyeux. Elle n'était même pas certaine de ce qu'elle appréciait – les tenues, la musique lui donnaient l'impression d'une autre vie, différente de sa pauvre vie ennuyeuse. Mais elle avait toujours été trop timide pour parler à qui que ce soit d'autre que Simon.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se déplaçait sur la piste de danse. Il semblait un peu perdu, comme s'il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Clary se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si elle allait le voir pour lui proposer de lui faire visiter. Peut-être qu'il se contenterait de la dévisager. Ou peut-être qu'il était aussi timide. Peut-être qu'il serait reconnaissant et ravi, et essaierait de ne pas le montrer, comme tous les garçons – mais elle le saurait. Peut-être --

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se redressa soudain, tel un chien à l'affut. Clary suivit son regard et vit la fille en robe blanche.

_Oh, bien,_ pensa Clary en essayant de ne pas se sentir comme un ballon dégonflé. _Je suppose que c'était ça._ La fille était magnifique, le genre de fille que Clary aimait dessiner – grande, la taille fine, avec de longs cheveux noirs. Même à cette distance, Clary pouvait voir le pendentif rouge autour de son cou. Il pulsait sous les spots tel un coeur séparé de son corps.

"Je pense," continuait Simon, "que DJ Chauve Souris fait un boulot remarquable ce soir. Tu ne trouve pas ?"

Clary leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas; Simon détestait la musique gothique. Son attention était captée par la fille à la robe blanche. A travers l'obscurité, la fumée et le brouillard artificiel, sa silhouette pâle se détachait telles une balise. Aucun doute que le garçon aux cheveux bleus la suivait comme s'il était ensorcelé, trop distrait pour remarquer quoique ce soit autour de lui -- même les deux formes sombres qui le suivaient de près à travers la foule.

Clary ralentit sa danse et regarda. Elle pouvait deviner que les formes étaient deux garçons, grands et vêtus de noir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle savait qu'ils suivaient l'autre garçon. Elle le devinait à leur manière de se déplacer ; dans leur vigilance prudente, la grâce furtive de leurs mouvements.

Un sentiment d'appréhension commença à naître dans sa poitrine.

"Tant que j'y suis," ajouta Simon, "je voulais te dire que je me suis travesti dernièrement. Et je couche avec ta mère. Je pensais que tu devais le savoir."

La fille avait atteint le mur et ouvrait une porte marquée ACCES INTERDIT. Elle fit signe au garçon aux cheveux bleus et ils disparurent derrière la porte. Clary n'avait jamais vu cela auparavant, un couple qui s'éclipsait pour avoir un peu d'intimité – mais ça semblait encore plus étrange qu'ils soient suivit.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds en essayant de voir par-dessus la foule. Les deux gars s'étaient arrêtés à la porte et semblaient en pleine discussion. L'un avait les cheveux blonds, l'autre noir. Le blond fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un objet long et tranchant qui brilla sous les stroboscopes.

Un poignard.

"Simon !" s'écria Clary en lui attrapant le bras.

"Quoi ?" Simon eu l'air alarmé. "Je ne couche pas vraiment avec ta mère. J'essayais juste d'attirer ton attention. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas très attirante, pour son âge."

"Est-ce que tu vois ces gars ?" Elle lui montra vivement du doigt, manquant de peu une fille aux cheveux frisés qui dansait à proximité. La fille lui jeta un regard noir. "Désolée – désolée !" Clary se retourna vers Simon. "Est-ce que tu vois les deux gars là-bas ? Près de la porte ?"

Simon plissa les yeux, et haussa les épaules. "Je ne vois rien."

"Ils sont deux. Ils suivent le gars avec les cheveux bleus --"

"Celui que tu trouvais mignon ?"

"Oui, mais là n'est pas la question. Le blond a un poignard."

"Tu en es _sûre ?_" Simon regarda à nouveau en secouant la tête. "Je ne vois toujours personne."

"J'en suis sûre."

Soudain sur le qui-vive, Simon redressa les épaules. "Je vais chercher un membre de la sécurité. Reste ici." Il s'éloigna à grands pas, écartant la foule.

Clary se retourna juste à temps pour voir le blond ouvrir la porte ACCES INTERDIT, son ami derrière lui. Elle regarda autour d'elle; Simon essayait toujours de quitter la piste de danse, sans vraiment y parvenir. Même si elle criait, personne ne l'entendrait, et d'ici à ce que Simon revienne, quelque chose de terrible se serait _déjà _passé. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec force, Clary commença à zigzaguer à travers la foule.

¤¤¤

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

Elle se retourna et sourit. Une faible lumière éclairait la salle à travers les hautes fenêtres encrassées. Des câbles électriques et des morceaux de boules à facettes brisées recouvraient le sol.

"Isabelle."

"C'est un joli nom." Il s'avança vers elle en enjambant prudemment les câbles au cas où l'un d'eux serait branché. Elle semblait à demi transparente dans la lumière, dépourvue de couleur, enveloppée de blanc tel un ange. Ce serait un plaisir de la faire tomber des cieux. . . . "Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici auparavant."

"Tu me demande si je viens souvent ?" Elle ricana en dissimulant sa bouche avec sa main. Elle avait une sorte de bracelet au poignet, juste sous le revers de sa robe – puis, alors qu'il s'approchait, il vit que ce n'était pas un bracelet mais un motif encré sur sa peau, une matrice de lignes tourbillonantes.

Il se glaça. "Tu --"

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Elle bougea à la vitesse de la lumière et le frappa de sa main ouverte si fort qu'il se serait effondré s'il avait été humain. Il chancela et vit quelque chose dans sa main, un fouet doré qui brilla tandis qu'elle l'abaissait, le faisant s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Il tomba par terre, le métal haït lui brûlant la peau. Elle rit au-dessus de lui, et il pensa qu'il aurait dû _savoir. _Aucune humaine ne porterait une robe comme la sienne. Elle était faite pour couvrir sa peau – toute sa peau.

Isabelle tira sur le fouet pour le sécuriser. Son sourire brillait telle une eau empoisonnée. "Il est tout à vous, les garçons."

Un rire bas résonna derrière lui, et des mains se posèrent sur lui pour le relever et le projeter contre un pilier. Il pouvait sentir la pierre moite dans son dos. Ses mains furent tirées en arrières, ses poignets liés à l'aide d'un cable électrique.

Alors qu'il se débattait, quelqu'un se déplaça face à lui: un garçon, aussi jeune qu'Isabelle et tout aussi beau. Ses yeux fauves brillaient tel des éclats d'ambre. "Alors," dit le garçon. "Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres comme toi ?"

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus pouvait sentir le sang suinter sous ses liens trop serrés, rendant ses poignets glissants. "D'autres quoi ?"

"Allez." Le garçon aux yeus fauves leva les mains et ses manches tombèrent, révélant les runes encrées sur ses poignets, le dos de ses mains, dans ses paumes. "Tu sais ce que je suis."

Loin à l'arrière de son crâne, la seconde rangée de dents du garçon commença à grincer.

"_Nephilim,_" siffla-t-il.

L'autre garçon eu un immense sourire. "Piégé," dit-il.

¤¤¤

Clary ouvrit la porte de la pièce de rangement et entra. Un instant, elle crut qu'elle était déserte. Les seules fenêtres étaient hautes et barrées; de faibles bruits de la rue lui parvenaient, des sons de klaxons et de coups de freins. La pièce ressemblait à une vielle peinture, et une épaisse couche de poussière marquée par des empreintes de pas recouvrait le sol.

_Il n'y a personne ici,_ réalisa-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle avec perplexité. Il faisait froid, malgré la chaleur du mois d'août dehors. Son dos était glacé par la sueur. Elle fit un pas et se prit le pied dans un cable électrique. Elle se baissa pour libérer sa basket – et entendit des voix. Un rire féminin, la réponse hargneuse d'un garçon. Quand elle se releva, elle les vit.

C'était comme s'ils n'étaient visibles qu'entre deux battements de paupière. Il y avait la fille avec la longue robe blanche, ses cheveux noirs cascadant dans son dos tels une algue humide. Les deux garçons étaient avec elle -- le grand avec des cheveux noirs comme les siens, et un plus petit, mignon, dont les cheveux luisaient dans la faible lumière. Il se tenait les mains dans les poches devant le jeune punk qui était attaché à un pilier avec ce qui semblait être une corde à piano, les mains derrière le dos et les chevilles liées. Son visage était serré par la peur et la douleur.

Le coeur battant, Clary se cacha derrière le pilier le plus proche et observa. Elle vit le garçon mignon se balancer d'avant en arrière, les bras à présent croisés sur son torse. "Donc," dit-il. "Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit s'il y en avait d'autres de ton espèce avec toi."

_Ton espèce _Clary se demanda de quoi il parlait. Peut-être qu'elle était tombée au milieu d'une guerre de gang.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." Le ton du garçon aux cheveux bleus était faible mais assuré.

"Il veut dire d'autres démons," dit le brun, parlant pour la première fois. "Tu sais ce qu'est un démon, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il détourna le regard en mâchonnant sa langue.

"Les démons," dit le blond d'une voix traînante en traçant le mot avec son doigt. "Sont définis par la religion comme les habitants de l'enfer, les serviteurs de Satan, mais sont considérés ici, d'après le Clave, comme des esprits malveillants dont l'origine est extérieure à notre dimension --"

"Ça suffit, Jace," dit la fille.

"Isabelle a raison," approuva le brun. "Personne ici n'a besoin d'une leçon de sémantique – ou de démonologie."

_Ils sont fous,_ pensa Clary. _Complètement fous._

Jace leva la tête et sourit. Il y avait quelque chose dans son geste qui rappela à Clary un documentaire sur les lions qu'elle avait vu sur Discovery Channel, à la façon dont ces grands chats levaient la tête et reniflaient l'air à la recherche d'une proie. "Isabelle et Alec pensent que je parle trop," dit-il d'un air confiant. "Est-ce que _tu _pense que je parle trop ?"

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus ne répondit pas. Il mâchait toujours sa langue. "Je peux vous donner des informations," dit-il. "Je sais où est Valentin."

Jace jeta un regard à Alec, qui haussa les épaules. "Valentin est sous terre," dit Jace. "Cette chose se moque de nous."

Isabelle secoua ses cheveux. "Tue-le, Jace," dit-elle. "Il ne nous dira rien."

Jace leva la main, et Clary vit dans la faible lumière l'éclat du poignard qu'il tenait. Il était étrangement translucide, la lame aussi claire que du crystal, aussi aiguisé que du verre, la poignée sertie de pierres rouges.

Le garçon haleta. "Valentin est de retour !" protesta en tirant sur ses liens. "Le Monde Infernal tout entier le sait -- je le sais – je peux vous dire où il est --"

La colère apparût soudain dans les yeux froids de Jace. "Au nom de l'Ange, chaque fois qu'on capture un bâtard de ton genre, il prétend savoir où est Valentin. Et bien, nous savons où il est. Il est en enfer. Et toi --" Jace tourna le poignard dans sa main, la lame étincellant comme une flamme. "Tu vas _le rejoindre là-bas._"

Clary ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle sortit de derrière le pilier. "Stop !" cria-t-elle. "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça."

Jace se retourna, si surpris que le poignard lui échappa et rebondit bruyammant sur le sol. Isabelle et Alec se retournèrent également avec la même expression surprise.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus resta immobile, surpris et haletant.

Ce fut Alec qui parla le premier. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda-t-il en regardant alternativement Clary et ses compagnons, comme s'ils savaient ce qu'elle faisait là.

"C'est une fille," dit Jace en reprenant contenance. "Tu as sûrement déjà dû en voir d'autres. Ta sœur Isabelle en est une." Il fit un pas vers Clary, les yeux plissés comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. "Une Ordinaire," dit-il, en partie pour lui-même. "Et elle peut nous voir."

"Bien sûr que je peux vous voir," dit Clary. "Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais."

"Oh, mais si," dit Jace en se baissant pour ramasser son poignard. "C'est juste que tu ne le sais pas." Il se redressa. "Tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi."

"Je n'irai nulle part," dit Clary. "Si je m'en vais, tu vas le tuer." Elle montra le garçon aux cheveux bleus du doigt.

"C'est vrai," avoua Jace en faisant tourner le poignard entre ses doigts. "Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je le tue ou pas ?"

"Pa-parce que --" bredouilla Clary. "Tu ne peux pas te balader et tuer des gens comme ça."

"Tu as raison," dit Jace. "Tu ne peux pas te balader et tuer des _gens._" Il pointa le garçon aux cheveux bleus dont les yeux étaient plissés. Clary se demanda s'il s'était évanouit. "Ce n'est pas une personne, petite fille. Il peut ressembler à une personne et parler comme une personne et même saigner comme une personne. Mais c'est un monstre."

"_Jace,_" dit Isabelle d'un ton d'avertissement. "Ça suffit."

"Tu es fou," dit Clary en s'éloignant de lui. "J'ai appelé la police, tu sais. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre."

"Elle ment," dit Alec, mais le doute était visible sur son visage. "Jace, est-ce que tu --"

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. A ce moment précis, le garçon aux cheveux bleus se libéra de ses liens et bondit sur Jace avec un hurlement sauvage. Ils tombèrent par terre et roulèrent ensemble, le garçon aux cheveux bleus tentant de le griffer avec ses mains qui semblaient faites de métal. Clary recula et voulut courir, mais son pied se prit dans un cable et elle tomba, le choc la laissant sans souffle. Elle put entendre Isabelle crier.

Roulant sur elle-même, Clary vit le garçon aux cheveux bleus assit sur le torse de Jace. Du sang luisait au bout de ses griffes. Isabelle et Alec courraient vers eux, Isabelle brandissant son fouet. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus lança ses griffes vers Jace. Celui-ci leva un bras pour se protéger, et les griffes l'entaillèrent, projetant du sang. Il arma son bras à nouveau – et le fouet le frappa au dos. Il hurla et tomba sur le côté.

Aussi vif que le fouet d'Isabelle, Jace roula sur le côté. Une lame brillait dans sa main. Il enfonça le poignard dans le torse du garçon. Un liquide noirâtre jaillit autour de la poignée.

Le garçon s'arqua sur le sol en se tordant et en gargouillant. Avec une grimace, Jace se releva. Sa chemise noire était plus sombre à certains endroits, et était humide à cause du sang. Il regarda la chose se tordant à ses pieds, se baissa, et ôta le poignard de son torse. La poignée était maculée de liquide noir.

Les yeux du garçon aux cheveux bleus s'ouvrirent brusquement. Fixés sur Jace, ils semblaient brûler. Entre ses dents, il siffla, "_Qu'il en soit ainsi. __Les Délaissés vous emporteront tous._"

Jace sembla grogner. Les yeux du garçon se révulsèrent. Son corps sembla être pris de convulsions alors qu'il se froissait, se repliant sur lui-même, devant de plus en plus petit jusqu'à finalement disparaître. Clary se releva précipitament en repoussant les câbles. Elle commença à reculer. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Alec s'était approché de Jace et lui tenait le bras, relevant la manche pour avoir probablement une meilleure vue sur la blessure.

Clary commença à courir – et vit sa route bloquée par Isabelle, fouet en main. Le bout doré était tâché de liquide noir. Elle le dirigea vers Clary et l'extrêmité s'enroula vivement autour de son poignet. Clary haleta de douleur et d'étonnement.

"Stupide petite Ordinaire," dit Isabelle entre ses dents. "Jace aurait pu se faire tuer par ta faute."

"Il est fou," dit Clary en essayant de se dégager. Le fouet était douloureusement enfoncé dans sa peau. "Vous êtes tous fous. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez être, une milice de tueurs ? La police --"

"La police n'est habituellement pas intéressée si on ne lui fournit pas un corps," dit Jace. Tenant son bras, il traversa la pièce vers Clary. Alec le suivit, l'air menaçant.

Clary regarda à l'endroit où le garçon avait disparut, et ne dit rien. Il n'y avait même pas une gouette de sang – rien qui puisse montrer que le garçon ait jamais existé. "Ils retournent dans leur propre dimension quand ils meurent," dit Jace. "Au cas où tu te le demanderais."

"Jace," siffla Alec. "Sois prudent."

Jace lâcha son bras. Il avait une tâche de sang sur le visage. Il lui faisait toujours penser à un lion, avec ses grands yeux clairs et ses cheveux couleur or. "Elle peut nous voir, Alec," dit-il. "Elle en sait déjà trop."

"Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'elle ?" demanda Isabelle.

"Laisse-la partir," dit calmement Jace. Isabelle lui jeta un regard surpris, presque furieux, mais ne le contredit pas. Le fouet glissa, libérant le bras de Clary. Elle frotta son poignet endolori et se demanda comment elle allait sortir d'ici.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait l'emmener avec nous," dit Alec. "Je parie que Hodge voudrait lui parler."

"Il est hors de question qu'on l'emmène à l'Institut," dit Isabelle. "C'est une _Ordinaire_"

"Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?" dit doucement Jace. Son ton calme était pire que la hargne d'Isabelle ou la colère d'Alec. "As-tu marchandé avec des démons, petite fille ? Marché avec des warlocks, parler avec les Enfants de la Nuit ? As-tu --"

"Je ne m'appelle pas 'petite fille,'" l'interrompit Clary. "Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu veux parler." _Vraiment ?_ lui demanda une petite voix en elle. _Tu as vu ce garçon disparaître. Jace n'est pas fou – tu souhaite simplement qu'il le soit._ "Je ne crois pas aux – aux démons, ou peu importe ce que vous --"

"Clary ?"C'était la voix de Simon. Elle se retourna vivement. Il se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, un des solides videurs qui tamponnaient les mains à l'entrée avec lui.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Il la dévisagea à travers l'obscurité. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ces gars – tu sais, ceux avec les poignards ?"

Clary le regarda, puis regarda derrière elle où Jace, Isabelle et Alec se trouvait, Jace toujours vêtu de sa chemise ensanglantée et son poignard à la main. Il lui sourit et eu un haussement d'épaules mi-désolé, mi-moqueur . il n'était clairement pas surpris que ni Simon ni le videur ne puisse les voir.

D'une certaine manière, Clary ne l'était pas non plus. Elle se retourna lentement vers Simon, sachant de quoi elle devait avoir l'air, seule dans une pièce de rangement, les pieds emmêlés dans les câbles électriques.

"Je pensais qu'ils étaient entrés," dit-elle faiblement. "Mais apparemment non. Je suis désolée." Son regard se déplaça de Simon, dont l'expression passa de l'inquiètude à l'embarassement, au videur, qui semblait juste agacé. "C'était une erreur."

Derrière elle, Isabelle ricana.


	2. Le monde

_Après réflexion, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser comme ça. Comme Cassandra m'a donné la permission de traduire ce qu'il y avait sur son site, ça veut donc dire que les autres textes sur son livre sont également traduisibles !_

_En voici un premier sur le monde fantastique autour duquel tourne l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture !_

_¤¤¤_

LE MONDE

Il y a un millier d'années, l'Ange Raziel mêla son sang au sang des hommes et créa la race du Nephilim. Des hybrides mi-hommes mi-anges qui marchent parmis nous, invisibles mais toujours présents, et nous protègent.

Ils se nomment Shadowhunters. (1)

Les Shadowhunters obéissent aux lois écrites dans le Livre Gris donné par l'Ange : leur devoir est de protéger notre monde des parasites interdimensionnels qu'ils appellent démons et qui voyagent de monde en monde en détruisant tout sur leur passage. Ils ont aussi la tâche de maintenir la paix entre les Downworlders belliqueux (2) : les hybrides d'hommes et de démons que nous connaissons en tant que warlocks, vampires, loup-garous et fées.

Ils sont aidés dans leur devoir par les Silent Brothers (3). Leurs lèvres et leurs yeux ayant été scellés, les Silent Brothers gouvernent la City of Bones (4), la nécropolis sous Manhattan où reposent les corps des Shadowhunters morts au combat. Les Silent Brothers conservent les archives de chaque Shadowhunter qui naît. Ils veillent également sur les Mortals Instruments (5), les trois objets divins que l'Ange Raziel a donné à ses enfants. L'un est une épée. L'un est un miroir. Et le dernier une coupe.

Durant un millier d'années, le Nephilim a protégé les Mortals Instruments. Mais c'était avant le Soulèvement, la guerre civile qui a presque brisé le secret du monde des Shadowhunters. Bien que Valentin, le Shadowhunter qui a commencé la guerre, soit mort depuis longtemps, les blessures qu'il a laissé derrière lui n'ont jamais cicatrisé.

Quinze ans ont passé depuis le Soulèvement. Nous sommes en août à New York ; les rues fondent sous la chaleur. Des rumeurs courrent à travers le Downworld comme quoi Valentin serait de retour, à la tête d'une armée de guerriers Forsaken (6).

Et la Coupe Mortelle a disparût…

¤¤¤

_J'ai préféré conserver les noms anglais, qui sonnent définitivement mieux qu'en français… Mais voici tout de même les traductions :_

_(1) Les Chasseurs d'Ombre_

_(2) Les Habitants du Monde Souterrain / d'en dessous_

_(3) Les Frères Silencieux_

_(4) La Cité aux os / aux ossements_

_(5) Les Instruments Mortels, vous l'aurez compris_

_(6) des guerriers Délaissés_

_A venir : un second extrait du livre (mais pas un chapitre entier, hein), des fiches sur les différents sortes de personnages cités plus haut, et... et vous verrez bien !_

_A bientôt !_

_Kya_


	3. The world of the Mortal Instruments  I

_Première partie de définitions comme promis ! Il y en aura quatre normalement, à moins que Cassandra en publie d'autres d'ici-là._

_Bonne lecture, et un très bon anniversaire à ma petite Ney ! (k)(k)_

_Kya_

_¤¤¤_

**¤ Downworlders **:

Downworlders est le nom donné aux créatures qui ne sont qu'en partie démon. Les loup-garous, les vampires, les warlocks et les fées sont des Downworlders. Durant des siècles, les Downworlders et le Nephilim ont vécu dans un état proche de la guerre. Les warlocks étaient utiles aux Shadowhunters avec leurs enchantements et leurs sorts de guérison, et les cours de fées étaient trop âgées et puissantes pour être croisées, mais les vampires et les loup-garous étaient souvent chassés, et chassaient les Shadowhunters en retour. Au cours des vingt dernières années, cependant, le Clave édita une série de documents appelés les Accords. Tels un traité de paix, les Accords mirent fin à la guerre entre les Downworlders et le Nephilim. Les Downworlders furent autorisés à vivre suivant la Loi du Clave, et en retour, les Shadowhunters acceptèrent de leur offrir un protection à la fois contre les démons et les autres Downworlders.

¤ **Fées :**

Les fées sont parmis les plus anciennes races de Downworlders. D'après la mythologie du Nephilim, les fées sont les descendantes des démons et des anges. Les fées peuvent avoir différents aspects : certaines ressemblent à des humains d'une beauté surhumaine; certaines, comme les pixies, ressemblent à de petits personnages avec des ailes; d'autres, comme les gobelins, les boggarts et les trolls, sont beaucoup moins attirantes. La plupart des fées ont une forte aversion pour le fer, ce qui rend la vie en milieu urbain difficile (bien que ça n'ait pas dissuadé le troll vivant sous le pont de Manhattan). Beaucoup vivent donc dans les parcs et les espaces verts. Les fées détestent les humains et aiment les railler et jouer avec eux. Parfois, elles kidnappent des bébés humains et laissent une fée jouer la comédie à la place afin qu'elle soit élevée par des parents ignorant le véritable héritage de leur enfant. Les fées n'apprécient pas particulièrent les Shadowhunters, mais respectent leur pouvoir et les évitent.

Aiment : les jeux d'esprit, danser dans Central Park, le lait et le miel.  
N'aiment pas : les humains, les pièges à insectes.


	4. The World of the Mortal Instruments II

_Seconde partie de définitions ! _

_Merci beaucoup Alana, je suis contente que tu cautionne cette idée :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Kya_

**¤¤¤**

**¤ Warlocks**: Les warlocks sont les descendants des démons et des humains. La plupart sont d'apparence humanoïde, avec souvent un ou deux charactéristiques propre à leur parent démons : des yeux de chat, par exemple, une paire d'ailes ou des pieds palmés. Bien que les warlocks puissent vivre des siècles, ils ne se reproduisent pas et ne peuvent avoir d'enfants. Les warlocks sont les seuls Downworlders à pouvoir lancer des sorts ou invoquer des démons (toujours à l'intérieur d'un pentagramme de manière à ce que le démon ne s'échappe pas dans notre dimension et ne blesse son invocateur). La société des warlocks est hiérarchisée, chaque enclave ayant son propre Haut Warlock_ [note : ou Warlock Supérieur, je ne sais pas ce qui sonne le mieux_.

Aiment : les pentagrammes, Halloween (ils peuvent sortir sans glamours)  
N'aiment pas : les Shadowhunters essayant de les faire travailler gratuitement; être appelés "sorciers"

¤ **Vampires:** les vampires, contrairement aux warlocks, sont tous humains à la naissance. Le vampirisme est causé par un virus démoniaque trasmis lors d'un échange de sang (contrairement au mythe, être mordu par un vampire ne vous transformera pas en vampire. Mordre un vampire, d'un autre côté, le fera sans aucun doute). Les vampires sont immortels, mais ne se reproduisent qu'en transformant d'autres humains en vampires. Ils sont d'apparence humaine, bien qu'inhabituellement pâles, et extrêmement vaniteux : ils accentuent souvent leur pâleur avec du maquillage, des vêtements noirs et des colorations capillaires. La lumière du jour leur est mortelle, tout comme le feu et les objets de culte. De tous les Downworlders, ce sont eux qui ont les relations les plus tendues avec les Shadowhunters, qui les considèrent à peine mieux que des assassins. Durant des années, ils ont utilisés des chevaux démoniaques comme moyen de transport ; au vingt-et-unième siècle, ils sont passés aux motos démoniaques. La société vampirique est organisée en clans, habituellement dirigés par le plus ancien vampire ayant engendré la plupart des membres de son clan.

Aiment : le sang, les vêtements noirs, Manic Panic _[ coloration pour cheveux_, American Chopper _[ une émission sur les motos de Discovery Channel_  
N'aiment pas : les loup-garous, les fausses dents de vampire qui-brillent-dans-le-noir, les gens qui veulent devenir des vampires à cause des livres d'Anne Rice


	5. The World of the Mortal Instruments III

_Troisième et avant-dernière partie des définitions._

**_¤¤¤_**

**¤ Loup-garou :**

Certains loup-garous, comme les vampires, naissent humains. Contrairement aux vampires, les loup-garous peuvent se reproduire. La progéniture de deux loup-garous a cinquante pourcents de chance de porter la mutation démoniaque qui entraîne la lycanthropie. La lycanthropie peut également être transmise via une morsure ; un humain mordu a soixante-quinze pourcents de chance de contracter la maladie. De plus, contrairement aux vampires, les loup-garous ne sont pas immortels, bien qu'ils disposent d'une durée de vie plus longue que les humains et d'une capacité de guérison bien plus rapide. Après avoir été mordu, les loup-garous se transforment de manière incontrôlable à chaque pleine lune. Au fil du temps, les lycanthropes peuvent parvenir à se contrôler. Certains parviennent à se changer en loup en dehors des pleines lunes. D'autres sont capables d'empêcher la transformation toute entière. La société des loup-garous fonctionne de la même manière que les meutes d'animaux. Chaque groupe de lycanthropes a un chef de meute. La loi stipule que celui qui tue le chef de meute actuel prend sa place.

Aiment : la viande au grill, la nourriture Chinoise, Warren Zevon (_une star du rock, qui écrivit notamment la chanson « Werewolves of London », pas besoin de chercher plus loin pour trouver le rapport lol )_

N'aiment pas : les vampires, les pédicures.

**¤ Démon : **

A part les anges, les démons sont les seuls à pouvoir se déplacer à travers les limites dimensionnelles et à voyager de monde en monde. Il y a une quantité infinie de démons. Un petit nombre sont des Shapechangers (_Changeurs de Forme) _(Eidolons), mais la plupart utilisent leurs pouvoirs pour se cacher ou se fondre dans l'obscurité de manière à ne pas être vu. Les démons ne sont absolument pas intéressés par le fait de construire des civilisations – bien qu'ils aient des langages, ils ne se soucient pas plus que ça de la culture. Ils se déplacent de monde en monde, se nourissant de leur énergie jusqu'à les assécher. Puis, ils se déplacent vers le monde suivant. Il y a des siècles, quand l'Ange Raziel créa les Shadowhunters, il plaça également des protections aux frontières de notre dimension, bloquant ainsi la plupart des démons. Au fil des siècles, les protections se sont affaiblies, permettant à davantage de démons d'entrer. Bien que le Nephilim les chassent et les tuent, leur nombre en constante augmentation ne leur facilite pas la tâche.

NB : Il existe des démons d'un type plus rare appelés Démons Supérieurs. Ces démons ne sont connus du Nephilim que par le nom. Ils sont extrêmement puissants et très difficiles à tuer.

Aiment : le Mal, la torture, les meurtres, la destruction.

N'aiment pas : le bonheur, Noël, les Shadowhunters, cette communauté de Livejournal destinée aux photos de bébé animaux.

¤¤¤

_J'en profite pour vous faire part des projets d'écriture de Cassandra ! Il y a pas mal de temps déjà, j'avais vu ceci sur son site :_

_"_Allez-vous écrire d'autres livres de Shadowhunters après _City of Glass__ (le dernier tome de la trilogie) ?_

Je n'écrirai pas de livre sur Clary et ses amis, car leur histoire se clôt avec _City of Glass._ Cependant, j'aimerais vraiment écrire sur les Shadowhunters et leur monde. Actuellement, je travaille sur un roman de Shadowhunters basé durant l'ère Victorienne - on y verra pas les enfants Lightwood _[Alec et Isabelle,_ mais on pourra voir leurs ancêtres..."

_Tout à l'heure, en me baladant à la recherche d'autres choses à traduire, je suis tombée sur un post de son blog reprenant cette idée, mais avec beaucoup plus de détails :_

"La dernière que j'ai updaté, j'ai dit que j'en dirais un peu plus sur mes projets d'écriture pour après _City of Glass_. C'est une série de deux livres, également sur le monde des Shadowhunters. Elle se passe cent-vingt ans avant les évènements de _City of Bones_, cependant, et se déroule en partie à New York, et en partie à Londres.

Au lieu de se focaliser principalement sur les Shadowhunters, cette série sera centrée sur les sorcières et les warlocks - elle parlera d'une jeune Américaine dont le frère disparaît à Londres. Quand elle commencera à le chercher, elle découvrira que tous deux sont en partie des Démons Changeurs de Forme et que son frère s'est embarqué dans des histoires pas très nettes du Monde Souterrain du Londres de cette époque."

_Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais cette nouvelle m'a vraiment enthousiasmé _:)_ je suis contente qu'elle ne cesse pas d'écrire, et j'attends avec encore plus d'impatience la fin de la trilogie !_

_Sur ce, à la prochaine !_

_Kya_


	6. The World of the Mortal Instruments IV

_Dernière partie des définitions. J'ai laissé les noms en version originale, comme je ne sais pas s'ils sont vraiment traduisibles ou pas._

_¤¤¤_

¤ **Démons (zone de Manhattan) : **

Il existe un nombre incalculable de sortes de démons, tout comme il existe un nombre incalculable de mondes. Les démons ont certaines préférences quant à leur habitat : certains s'épanouissent dans la glace, alors que d'autres habitent l'intérieur des volcans. Certains aiment les cités et les zones fortement peuplées, tandis que d'autres préfèrent la campagne. Ci-dessous se trouve une liste des quelques démons que vous pourriez croiser dans une zone urbaine dense comme New York (et certains sont spécifiquement originaires de New York).

**¤ Dhampirs : **

Le nom donné aux motos démoniaques utilisées par les clans de vampires. Dans le passé, les vampires (qui avaient souvent besoin de se rendre rapidement dans certains endroits, spécialement quand le soleil est sur le point de se lever) chevauchaient des chevaux démoniaques ( des chevaux ordinaires auraient fuit, piétinant par la même occasion leurs chances). Les chevaux étaient féroces, avec des yeux rouges, et disparaissaient dans la lumière du jour. De nos jours, un warlock capturera l'esprit d'un de ces chevaux et l'enfermera dans une pièce de métal, le transformant en une moto « démon » possédée. Des rumeurs disent que ces motos peuvent voler ou rouler sur l'eau. Les motos Dhampir ne fonctionnent pas durant la journée.

**¤ Démons 'Junk':**

Les soit-disant démons junk vivent dans les ordures et les égoûts. Ils se nourrissent de déchets et de poubelles. La plupart ne sont pas plus gros que des rats, et sont souvent confondus avec ceux-ci. Parfois, il arrive que des démons junk atteignent une taille anormalement élevée, et deviennent de ce fait dangereux. Ils rôdent dans les poubelles, les incinérateurs, les bennes et les compacteurs en attendant les ordures pour s'en nourrir (il est préférable d'éviter une poubelle tâchée de sang dans une allée sombre ; c'est probablement un démon junk). Un jet d'eau chargé d'eau bénite est très efficace pour se débarasser d'eux.

**¤ Démons Ravener :**

En partie alligator et en partie scorpion, les démons Ravener sont violents, féroces et extrêmement venimeux. Ce sont des hunter-killers (1) : mortels, mais pas très brillants. Les warlocks les utilisent souvent comme assassins.

**¤ Démons Eidolon :**

C'est le nom donné à cette race de démons qui peuvent changer de formes. Ces démons sont parmi les plus dangereux car ils peuvent déambuler parmi les humains sans se faire repérer. Les Shadowhunters ont des méthodes pour traquer les démons Eidolon, bien qu'ils aient habituellement besoin d'être proches d'eux pour les repérer. Certains démons Eidolon font partie de la société humaine depuis si longtemps qu'ils en ont oublié leurs origines démoniaques.

**¤ Démons Anbari : **

Des démons qui se nourrissent d'électricité et d'impulsions électriques. Ils s'attachent aux sources d'énergie et les assèchent. Ils vivent habituellement sur ou à proximité des centrales électriques – les Shadowhunters les repèrent souvent après une simple surtension dans une zone électrique. Ils sont parfois appelés "démons wi-fi" comme ils ont l'habitude de s'attacher à un modem sans fil et de le vider de son énergie. Ils peuvent être à l'origine de la lenteur de vos téléchargements.

**¤ Démons Drevak :**

Les démons Drevak sont aveugles et chassent grâce à leur ouïe et leur odorat. Malgré leur cécité, ils sont souvent utilisés comme espions par les warlocks et maîtres démons car leur ouïe est extrêmement fine et leur mémoire est absolue. Ils sont couverts de pics noirs empoisonnés qu'ils projètent de leur corps, comme les porc-épics, quand ils attaquent. Quelqu'un touché par un pic de Drevak doit immédiatement chercher l'assistance médicale d'un warlock.

**¤ Dragonidae :**

Les soit-disants 'démons dragon' ne sont en fait pas des dragons, mais des démons qui s'installent dans des tunnels de métro abandonnés ou des installations souterrainnes inutilisées. Ils sont appelés Démon Dragons car, comme les créatures de légende, ils conservent des objets brillants ou luisants. Ils amassent des choses tombées des métros ou laissées aux ordures: des feuilles d'aluminium, des CD, des morceaux de métal ou des bijoux. Il n'est pas rare de trouver des ossements carbonisés au milieu de leurs trésors car les démons Dragonidae, bien que paresseux, tueront tout humain sans défense qui s'approchera d'eux. En apparence, ils ressemblent à d'énormes vers avec une tête et une mâchoire de requin.

**¤ Les Molochi : **

Les démons Molochi vivent de l'énergie de la cupidité. La plupart habitent dans les sous-sols des zones financières. L'un des démons Molochi le plus connu est le Démon Supérieur Mammon, qui vit sous la corbeille du New York Stock Exchange _(bourse de New York) _à Wall Street. En apparence, il ressemble à un homme d'entre deux âges vêtu d'un costume Dolce & Gabbana immaculé. Il porte une canne et un attaché-case argenté contenant ses cartes de visite. Son visage, cependant, est un cercle vide, sans traits, comme si un tunnel l'avait traversé. L'existence de Mammon est un secret partagé avec certains négociants et monnaieurs de Wall Street. Ils viennent le voir régulièrement. En échange de coups de pouce (toujours justes) et d'aide financière, ils offrent à Mammon une partie de leur âme. On peut toujours savoir qui marchande avec Mammon de par leurs expressions vides.

_(1) __Hunter-Killer__ : je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction, mais d'après Wikipédia, il s'agit d'un 'terme militaire traditionnellement utilisé pour décrire une entité dont les rôles de « capteur » et « tireur » sont séparés' . _


	7. Résumé et Personnages

_A ma grande horreur, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas traduit de résumé du livre (la première chose à faire pourtant, me direz-vous). Je m'excuse platement, et pour me faire pardonner, en voici un fait par Cassandra, avec une petite 'analyse'._

_¤¤¤_

_City of Bones_ est le premier livre de la Trilogie des_ Mortals Instruments. _Il parle d'une jeune fille de quinze ans appelée Clary Fray, qui vit à New York avec sa mère, une artiste. Un soir qu'elle rentre chez elle, elle trouve son appartement dévasté, sa mère disparût - - ainsi qu'un démon salivant prêt à lui arracher la tête. Clary suit les indices de la disparition de sa mère dans un New York alternatif peuplé de démons hideux, de warlocks festifs, de vampires qui-ne-sont-pas-ce-qu'ils-semblent-être, d'une armée de loup-garous et de la chose la plus effrayante au monde : le secret du passé de sa mère. Elle se retrouve également déchirée entre deux garçons – son meilleur ami Simon, pour qui elle développe de nouveaux sentiments, et le mystérieux chasseur de démons Jace, qui a un passé encore plus embrouillé que le sien. Elle prend part au monde secret des chasseurs de démons, ou Nephilim, alors qu'elle découvre qu'elle pourrait y être bien plus liée qu'elle ne le pensait.

_City of Bones_ combine des tas de choses que j'adore : tout d'abord New York, où je vis depuis cinq ans. Bien que New York soit une immense ville ensorcelante, c'est également un endroit de sombre enchantement. : caverneux, fantasmagorique et emplit de secrets, de ses cathédrales gothiques à ses cimetières en ruine en passant par les petits anges de pierre cachés de Central Park. Dans ce livre, j'essaie de faire ressortir cette impression de mystère urbain.  
Ensuite, l'idée d'un Paradis Perdu – comme une guerre au paradis, entre les démons et les anges, entre le bien et le mal.

Et pour finir, l'idée d'amour interdit – je suis une grande fan d'amour défendu et de trianles amoureux, et vous y retrouverez les deux !

¤¤¤

_Voici maintenant une présentation des différents personnages (je suis atrocement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir publier les dessins correspondants... si vous voulez les voir, rendez-vous dans la rubrique « Characters » du site –lien dans notre profil-)_

_Attention : risque de spoilers ! _

_¤¤¤_

**¤ Clary Fray :**

Fauteur de troubles de quinze ans, rousse, artiste, et plein d'enthousiasme. Son meilleur (et seul véritable) ami est un garçon ; sa mère est une artiste distraite, et ses terrains de jeu sont les rues et les nightclubs de Manhattan. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir elle voit un groupe d'adolescents – que personne d'autre ne voit – tuer un garçon. Qui se révêle ne pas être un garçon du tout…

**¤ Jace Wayland :**

Combattre, chasser et tuer les démons sont des choses pour lesquelles Jace est doué. Bien que les cicatrices et les Marques noires runiques qu'il porte sur le corps soient un honneur pour lui, il garde beaucoup de choses pour lui-même. Comme le fait que ses parents aient été tués par des serviteurs de Valentin devant lui quand il avait dix ans. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont Jace ne parle pas – jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Clary, une fille ordinaire qui peut le voir, peut-être bien mieux qu'il ne se voit lui-même. La connexion qui les unit forcera Jace à se confrontrer aux secrets d'un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier…

**¤ Simon Lewis :**

Simon Lewis aime sa vie. Il vit dans un quartier cool de Brooklyn, joue de la batterie dans un groupe dont le nom change chaque jour, et cache son béguin pas-si-secret-que-ça à sa meilleure amie. Il prévoit de lui dire – un jour. Un jour qui arrive bien trop vite quand la mère de Clary disparaît, les entraînant dans le monde des Shadowhunters, les mettant en danger mortel, et, pire encore, leur faisant croiser le chemin de Jace, le Shadowhunter blond qui semble éprouver une fascination irrésistible pour Clary…

**¤ Isabelle Lightwood :**

Fille d'une ancienne famille de Shadowhunters, Isabelle brille autant que le fouet qu'il manie pour attraper les démons. Elle est intelligente, elle est fatale, elle est belle, et elle ne semble pas apprécier Clary plus que ça – un sentiment qui se révêle être mutuel quand Isabelle développe un intérêt soudain pour Simon…

**¤ Alec Lightwood :**

Frère d'Isabelle et le plus âgé des enfants Lightwood, Alec est un Shadowhunter réticent qui préfère lire à propos des démons que les combattre. Sa dévotion féroce pour son frère adoptif, Jace, cache un secret qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour protéger…

**¤ Luke Garroway :**

Luke est un amical propriétaire de librairie qui, d'après ce que la mère de Clary lui a toujours dit, est un vieil ami de la famille. Parfois, Clary souhaiterait que Luke soit son père – du moins jusqu'à ce Jocelyn disparaisse et que Luke refuse mystérieusement de l'aider. Clary commence alors à se demander ce qu'elle sait vraiment sur ce « vieil ami de la famille »…

**¤ Magnus Bane :**

Magnus est le Haut Warlock de Brooklyn. Il est âgé de trois cent ans, vit dans un loft à Williamsburg, et aime donner des fêtes. Beaucoup, beaucoup de fêtes. Il aime également porter des paillettes, des pantalons de cuir aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et des choses qui brillent. Beaucoup, beaucoup de choses qui brillent. Magnus semble être un saveur peu probable, mais quand Clary découvre sa signature _à l'intérieur de sa tête, _elle réalise qu'il est peut-être la clé de la disparition de sa mère.

**¤ Valentin Morgenstern :**

Il y a quinze ans, Valentin avait mené une bande de Shadowhunters rebelles contre une armée de Downworlders, manquant de peu de détruire ce qu'il avait fallut au Nephilim un millénaire pour construire. Quand son armée fut battue, il massacra sa famille et se suicida – n'est-ce pas ?

**¤ Hodge Starkweather :**

Autrefois un soldat de Valentin, une malédiction lancée sur lui par le Nephilim le force à rester dans la maison des Lightwood. Ayant été le tuteur d'Alec et Isabelle depuis leur enfance, il est comme un membre de la famille – mais Clary ne peut s'empêcher de se demander quels secrets sur son passé, y compris sur les parents de Jace, il tente de taire.


End file.
